Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tires, and in particular, relates to a pneumatic tire capable of improving on-snow performance.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, pneumatic tires including a tread portion with a plurality of blocks separated by grooves have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-066790 discloses a pneumatic tire including a tread block including recessed sidewalls.
Unfortunately, the tread block disclosed by the above document may not offer sufficient on-snow performance.